Reunion with a Blast
by 00JellaNilzzZ
Summary: It's been 10 years since Tsuna and co. had graduated from middle school, and now a letter had arrived to invite them to a class reunion together with a death threat addressed not for himself but for his former classmates.


Reunion with a Blast

11/15/13

Summary: It's been 10 years since Tsuna and co. had graduated from middle school, and now a letter had arrived to invite them to a class reunion together with a death threat addressed not for himself but for his former classmates.

A/N: Well, since I haven't written for 2 years now (and have forgotten my former account here), I'll have to warn you that my writing skills had dwindled and is really rusty. So I'm gonna apologize right off the bat.

Also, this is my take for those reunion-gone-wrong fics because of *insert random italian name here* famiglia out to get Tsuna and co. Yes, I know, it's not really original but I do wanna try writing one anyway. Tell me what you think after you've read it.

Btw, before everything else, I just wanted to point out that Mochida is supposed to be their senior or something but I only realised that when I was already half-way of writing this so he really shouldn't be in their reunion but can we all pretend that he was held back a year or two just so he'd fit in with the reunion, yes? Thanks.

Disclamer: Akira Amano owns KHR.

* * *

_Sigh._

Really, all he wanted was a normal and peaceful morning, as far as normal and peaceful could go within Tsuna's life, that is. And he thought it had been perfect when he woke up from his bed with no explosions, assassinations, Reborn, guns firing, Reborn, shouts, nor complaints about Mukuro trying to test his gruesome illusions to those poor unsuspecting souls. And best of all NO REBORN! Reborn had, thankfully, just left a few days ago for one of his self-appointed vacations for an unspecified amount of time (it depends on his mood, really), which he goes to every now and then once Tsuna had officially became Vongola's big boss. _Lucky him_. And this time around he's going with Bianchi, which had then caused both her and Gokudera to be all smiles and were skipping happily (eerily so, might he add) a week before. So what more could he ask for? He thought that since it was too good of a morning then it would have definitely carried out through the day, and maybe even through the next few days. He had spoken too soon, however. Curse that Murphy's Law. He should have known. It was too good to be true. He had been too ambitious. But then again, no one could really blame him for wishing for some wistful thoughts every once in a while.

He sighed again, more heavily this time around, as he took another look at the two letters innocently sitting on his table, which is surprisingly free of the usual excruciating paperwork he'd like to call "hell on earth" (second only to Reborn, of course, because Reborn is "hell on earth" personified). The first letter was an invitation to their middle school reunion, which was all well and good. He would have even considered going just so he could have a sense of normality for just a day and escape all the problems that comes with being a mafia boss. The second letter however, was a death threat. Contrary to general belief, the death threat isn't so bad once he had begun to get used to his position; it comes hand in hand with being a boss of a THE biggest mafia syndicate in Italy and maybe even the world (other Families liked to think they're the real big bad which was, obviously, **preposterous**). He receives at least a dozen daily. Well, unless it's Valentine's Day, he receives more marriage proposals than death threats during that day. He cringed. He'd rather face an army than those… those _monstrosities_ that had been intelligent, prideful, graceful, and delicate women on any other day_. Shudders. _And besides, he even enjoyed reading those death threats sometimes, just to pass the time. They're most of the time just really funny and creative with those threats and insults. So, no. He isn't stressing out just because of a threat to his life that was delivered through ink and paper. The problem is that the death threat wasn't for him. Yes, it was addressed to himself. His name was clearly written glaringly in an obnoxious gold-engraved cursive in the letter. The death threat was actually for his former schoolmates, most specifically to those going to the reunion.

_How annoying_.

Tapping his forefinger to his chair's arm, he languidly took in his guardians' and advisor's countenance. Basil seems to be contemplating the right action to take and the inevitable ramifications their problem would do in his corner within the room. He was named his advisor almost immediately after his coronation just so he could kick his father out of CEDEF and to all of mafia, in general. His mother had been very ecstatic once he declared his father would permanently retire from his work and stay by her side till _death_ do they part, just as they had promised with each other when they married. Never mind his father's uncouth gawking, his mother's exuberant and smiling face was all that mattered then.

Gokudera, standing behind him, had been openly scowling and glaring at said letters. He had his arms crossed against his chest while tapping his foot to the floor impatiently and without any of his cigarettes dangling on his mouth. He had forbidden those in his office amongst many other things including (and not limited to) dynamites, grenades (or anything that could blow things up at all), biting people to death, illusions, electricity empowered cries, extreme fights, and baseball. To hell with those idiots that had the guts and courage (or stupidity) to attack him in his office, he'll burn anyone who disturbs him when he's in his sanctuary (and bedroom). Moving on. Yamamoto, meanwhile, looks awfully worried and sheepish since he was the one who had brought the letters to him and had known their classmates longer than anyone else other than Tsuna. Ryohei's disturbingly sombre in a corner, obviously anxious for his younger sister who's surely going to be attending the reunion. Chrome's quietly nervous and had been fiddling with her skirt. Most likely trying to figure things out in her head and worrying endlessly, thinking of their former classmates' lives. _Poor girl._

Hibari and Mukuro both looked blank but for two different reasons. Mukuro don't really care about their former classmates but he's obviously happily running his imagination wild in his head on what gore he'd create once he gets a chance with the enemy. His eyes' sadistic twinkling was a dead giveaway. Tsuna's not sorry for what horrors Mukuro would unleash to the enemies, because really, it was their damn fault anyway. Just thinking of the problem makes his head ache real badly because he knows how awful the repercussions' going to be whether they ignore the threat or not! _Bless you, Mukuro_. _Make 'em suffer for giving me this headache._ On the other hand, Hibari's probably seething inside since someone had even dared to mess with his Namimori but couldn't retaliate immediately and brashly. He remembers quite vividly how god-awful his boss could give a hissy fit when pissed, and Tsuna would definitely be more than livid if Hibari decided to just rush to the enemy's headquarters. _And with a damn good reason I will._ The enemy was, after all, still one of the biggest and powerful mafia family in the world; though to a lesser extent compared to Vongola, that much was a given. They'd win, of course, if they clashed; but they'd surely wouldn't leave unscathed, not to mention the political backlash it would ensue when they just suddenly trashed the family without reason since the enemy does have a number of allied families that would retaliate in return to them. And the paperwork it would bring! It's going to be a catastrophe!

Clearing his throat, he decided to finally break the tense silence that had unsurprisingly descended in the room. The intensity of the tension was so thick that he could have easily cut it with a knife. It was a good thing Lambo wasn't present at the moment or the boy would have surely hyperventilated in the middle of the room. He's done it before and wouldn't want it to happen again; it is was surely worrying to see the boy sickeningly pale, shaking and panicking so badly he threw all the grenades he had on himself which was, by the way, too many to count. He swore, that boy had a mini black hole in his head. He still carries that big pink bazooka in his hair even though it wasn't as big and puffy (and less annoying) as his younger self! _The wonders of the world are endlessly astounding._ Anyway, Lambo is currently in Japan, in Namimori more specifically, having a vacation of his own with Tsuna's parents.

_"Ahh, Namimori… it might be time to have another visit to Mom… and Dad, too,"_ he thought dreamily to himself,_ "I missed Mom's cooking."_

"So," leaning his head atop his joined hands with elbows propped up in the table, he opted to address the problem at hand as he had caught everybody's attention. They had been dawdling in their minds unproductively for far too much time, "what's in your mind?"

"Juudaime, it's obviously a trap. We can't just walk in there and expect them to keep their promises of not hurting anyone once we showed up. If they had the guts to make this threat, they'll surely be more inclined to even resolve to use them as hostages," Gokudera had pointed out as he picked up the death threat and reread it in his mind, probably already running in different scenarios that might occur during the event, "In fact, they may already have planted a few of their people to blend in with the crowd. They're mafia as well. They wouldn't mind stooping so low as to even exchange their men to one of the attendants to this reunion. It's easy to get plastic surgery nowadays, and it doesn't help that it had been ten years since we've seen anyone of them, excluding Sasagawa and Kurokawa."

"I agree with Gokudera-dono. They've obviously planned for this. Either they had only started planning and simply took the opportunity when they had heard of this reunion, or they had deliberately planned for this reunion to happen somehow have this opening to attack us. To think they'd even get this information when not even the media knows of this. This makes this more questionable and suspicious," Basil added as he walked by his table to better press his point, "I know you don't want anyone to get hurt, Tsunayoshi-dono, but we can't just let you rush into a trap."

"Are you extremely saying we should just leave Kyoko and Hana, and everyone else to those extreme bastards?!" Ryohei immediately rushed in to Basil and grasped his collar with his fists, glaring heatedly to the dirty blonde-haired advisor.

"Of course not. There's no need to risk anybody else, we just need to stop or delay the reunion from happening. That way we could prepare ourselves better than with a mere three-day gap, and we'd even have Reborn with us then. Tsunayoshi-dono could attend the reunion if he wanted to without worries," Basil countered calmly but fiercely determined with his statement. Ryohei, seeing the logic in Basil's reasoning, had let the advisor go with an apology and a relieved sigh.

"No. They wouldn't stop nor even delay the event even if we asked. Unless someone's going to die, which there will be if we don't take proper measures but they wouldn't need to know that anyway, nothing will make them cancel the reunion from happening," Tsuna robbed his temples as he made his point, his growing headache is becoming more pronounced than before. He thanked Gokudera as he was handed a glass of water and an aspirin when he noticed the brunette grimacing.

"And besides, whether we do go or not, they'll still obviously attack. And without us, there wouldn't be anyone protecting them from the enemy," Yamamoto said as he tried to calm Ryohei, who once again was worrying seamlessly of what to do and extremely cursing the enemy for giving them this dilemma.

"But surely we can't, at least, let Tsunayoshi-dono attend the reunion?" Basil was pleading to him with his eyes even though he knew his boss' determined look was evidently pointing to the opposite direction.

"I don't care what you decided to do, but I'm going. They're my prey now. I'll make sure to bite those fools to death for even thinking of harming _my_ Namimori," Hibari haughtily declared to them as a dangerous glint appeared from his sharp eyes, daring to be told otherwise.

"Oya oya… You're more talkative today, Skylark-kun. Don't you have a quota with the number of words you can only say for a day to keep up with? And _**your **_Namimori? Really? Since when had you married the town, or proposed for that matter? You should have at least invited us to wedding, you know," an eerily smirking Mukuro challenged the said man, which Hibari had answered with a heated glare that would have sent any lesser man to ran away with his life without a second thought.

Sending a dark look of his own to both Mukuro and Hibari as a warning to stop them from starting the fight that would have surely ensued, pressing more accusingly to Mukuro; Tsuna unwittingly sent them a reminder of why he was someone no one should mess with. Mukuro silently shuddered in his mind, along with the rest of the occupants, trying to forget about that incident that happened shortly 7 years ago when they pissed off the normally gentle brunette. Tsuna had effectively scarred them all for life as he punished them all none-too-gently for destroying half the Vongola mansion, where their boss' poor bedroom had been, when he was out on a regular meeting with the other bosses with Reborn. They had to undergo through some intensive mental therapy for a year, some did it more discretely than the rest. Mukuro himself still had nightmares of it every once in a while, and had needed Chrome's gentle prodding and to act as his personal psychiatrist. _Bless you, Chrome_. With a final shudder, Mukuro let a rather callous shrug to hide the mini-panic attack he felt just a moment ago, "I couldn't really care less of what happens to those former classmates of yours. Honestly, they could all just die for all I care. I don't even know why you're making such a fuss about this. I mean, just let them be! Let whatever happens happen. Though I wouldn't mind testing a few of my new ideas for my illusions to them. It would be fun, I guess. Kufufufufufu…"

Twitching at Mukuro's careless response, Tsuna looked at Chrome who had yet to give her say on the matter.

"I'd rather be there to deal with them, Boss," Chrome simply gave him a firm gaze to better emphasize her opinion.

With Gokudera and Ryohei giving him their affirmative, they had come to a conclusion, "Basil. Whether I come or not, with or without everyone else to the reunion, the enemy would have attacked anyway. So, it would be better if I come as well. I know you mean well, and I understand the gravity of the situation, but you should know by now to not worry about me especially since my guardians are coming with me. Not to mention that Enma would be there as well, he'll be sure to give us a hand. In terms of preparation, three days would be more than enough. If the enemy could slip through their men, then we could do so as well through a less crass method by simply using illusions to hide them. And besides, I would have gone anyway whether Reborn was here or not. You know, he'd even have me running immediately to Japan even if I refused."

Defeated, Basil simply nodded and took a sit to relax his tensed body. He had already expected for this to happen, but he frankly just needed to try and convince them otherwise.

"Basil, I'll be leaving the Vongola to you for the meantime while I make the preparations," Tsuna smiled understandingly at his frowning advisor, who had once again looked at him pleadingly, "Sorry. But yes, paperwork included. Those are needed to be dealt with without delay or they pile up and it will never get done so easily. Not to mention the problem the delay would ensue to the urgent matters included on the pile."

"Of course,"

* * *

_3 days later…_

"Tsuna-nii!" a happy and excited Lambo greeted him as soon as he walked out of his private jet, after his guardians and other men checked if everything is clear out of paranoia. Being the mafia boss of Vongola meant an endless succession of assassinations at any given time and place he goes to. In fact, his men had just stopped five attempts to his life since he left Italy. _Make that six_. _It seems that Gokudera had blown another idiot for even trying_. And the numbers would probably only get higher as time went by since he's outside of his actual territory. Namimori, as Hibari had vehemently insisted, was not part of his territory but of said man instead. He doesn't mind it though. Hibari does a great job in protecting the relatively peaceful town and keeping everything in order.

"Hello there, little brother. How are things going around here?" Tsuna asked just for the sake of it, even though he was sure there wasn't anything really dangerous going on in town. Kusakabe's respectful nod and relatively relaxed overall stature had given away that nothing other than the usual was happening. But he needed to ask this to Lambo. He knew the teenager needed him to be assured that he is being trusted with more than just his life.

Lambo then started rambling about how everything's fine, that Mamman and Pappa are all good, how he misses his Tsuna-nii and Italy so much but had found it fun to be back in Japan with Mamman and I-pin, and how much Tsuna should be jealous because he got to eat Mamman's cooking every day for more than three times a day. Tsuna chuckled at Lambo's enthusiasm. If it weren't for the sharp and scrutinizing sweeping his gaze does for any possible threat every now and then, so subtlety that a normal person wouldn't have noticed, no one would have thought he was anything but normal. Not to mention the gun strapped in his back and the one just a bit above his right ankle strategically hidden by the creases and folds in his clothes, and the ready-for-action stance just waiting for something to go wrong and save his dear older brother. But he saw the proud glimmer that shone through his youngest guardian's eyes when he had asked.

_"Ahh, everything's fine indeed so far. If only there wasn't that threat coming along in a little over a few hours,"_ Tsuna wishfully thought as they had walked out of the airport and had ridden to his Maybach Exelero* (because he loves his car and Reborn said if he's going to get himself a car then he should man up and buy himself this $8M baby just because). He drove it himself towards his parent's house with Lambo taking the front seat (which his right-hand man had grudgingly gave up to the teen) while Gokudera and Yamamoto was at the back. Half of his men had ridden off to their own preferred vehicles to follow, each guarding either the front, back, and sides of his car, as the rest left to do their own jobs; while Hibari had already been missing with Kusakabe even before they had left the airport. Mukuro and Chrome rode Mukuro's very own Aston Martin*, and Ryohei preferred to run off to his home (Hana uses his vehicle more than he does; "the idiot forgets it exists sometimes anyway," says Hana) and would just meet up with him later.

Preparations had already been made against their enemy's plans, whatever that may be. Gokudera and Shoichi ( and with Byakuran, who appeared out of no-where and suggested many other _amusing_ strategies the enemy could come up with… because really, who attacks an enemy famiglia with a herd of bulls and a _**fruit pie**_? Apparently someone _intelligent_ had done that in another parallel world. Go figure.) had brain stormed to figure out every possible plan they could think of against the many possible plans the enemy had against them. They had planned every painstaking detail, and made contingency plans for anything wrong that could happen from gas poisons to bombing the whole vicinity, whether every single attendant of the reunion were to be part of the enemy or if they would just plain attack head-on like there's no tomorrow. Men were stationed around the school, especially around the gymnasium, mixed in along with Hibari's subordinates from Foundation, and hidden by an illusion to keep them invisible to the public's eyes. There's a group of medic waiting a block away for fast transport. Back-up ready to run in if needed, hiding and waiting around the town. Bomb squads had already ran in their check just before daylight came. It's obviously an over-estimation and there's a distinct possibility that not all of those might not be needed at all (he'll be thanking every being out there looking out for him if that were true) but there's also that possibility that everything could go wrong in an instant especially with so many possible unsuspecting victims crowding in one place together with a mafia boss and his upper echelons from a well-known and very powerful family. So there's really no such thing as an over-preparation, even though one-third of the family's resources is in Namimori as of the moment.

* * *

_During the reunion…_

Activity had started to spew around the gymnasium. All the former students from Nami-Middle that graduated ten years ago had come to meet and greet their former classmates once more. All of them curious as to what have happened to the lives of those they had once gone to school with. You'd hear about those nostalgic memories during their years in middle school that had the former students laughing and reminiscing quite fondly despite how bad some of it had been before.

Foods and drinks were situated on one side with some current students, who volunteered to help with the event, manned their stations. There was a light music playing in the background, ignored by most but appreciated by the few for helping the ambient to be more welcoming and light. Different colourful streams flowing around the gym, with "welcome back" signs thrown here and there.

With all the hustles and bustles happening in the crowd, a few stood out than the rest. These individuals had been very notable personas during their life as students and had either ended up as successful or had preferred for a simple living. To name a few were their former school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, and her best friend, Kurokawa Hana. The former idol had become such a successful model abroad that you'd have at least be seen her face in famous magazines or in television once or twice in your life. They had been so overwhelmed that she had found the time in her busy schedule to come and attend the reunion. Many had thought that she wouldn't have come at all, much less to show up during the gathering. But she had come. Then, there's Hana, the girl who had openly stated her ire to those insufferable monkeys that they called boys and children. She had been one of the top students in their school and many had expected her a successful life long before she even graduated. She was just so organized, confident and intelligent that it would have assured her win in any field she so chooses in the battle known as life. And although she wasn't as well-known as her best friend, she's still one of the top lawyers in the country that had never lost a case since the start of her career and is now one of the lawyers for the owner of _Il Vasto Cielo Corp_. **, a world renowned company that spear-headed in the fields of technology and pharmacy. It was said that the company plans to branch off to other fields as well, though no one had confirmed them as of yet. The world is excited to know because the new boss of the company had been very innovative with every new products they launched for the past 8 years.***

Other than those two girls, there's also Mochida Kensuke, the former kendo captain and a two-time national champion of the same club during his high school years. Despite everyone thinking that he would have settled down with a dojo of his own, he had startled everyone when he had ventured to become a real estate agent. Surprisingly enough, he had been rather good at it and is now a very successful man, driving his very own Ferrari (although in truth it's actually only second-hand but everyone else could think of it as brand new). He's not very humble about his found success though. Anyone within a mile could have seen the arrogant smirk and the proud glint he had in his eyes, as well as the haughty narrations and boastings of his rather very_ lucrative_ life. His words itself were anything but arrogant, they're actually very humble, but his tones and aura would immediately tell anyone that he's anything but that. His arrogance wasn't what truly irritated half of the crowd (a fourth doesn't really care while the other fourth had joined his self-importance parade), it was when he had begun to be more than sober (but less than being drunk) when he started bad-mouthing people. He started with praises and flowery congratulations, of course, until he begun downing alcohol one after another so fast that he had already finished three bottles of sake in a little over fifteen minutes, even with all his talking!**** First, he was just spouting subtle insults to those lesser known people jokingly, as time progressed and more alcohol consumed, he pretty much all but openly insult people of how much a failure they are unlike him. He wasn't deliberately saying names but everyone knew who he was really talking about. He'd given enough descriptions and insinuations that even an idiot would have understood. Then, just as everyone thought he had finally ran out of people to antagonise, he mentioned one last person that everyone (save for a certain few) had noticed was nowhere in sight, _Dame_-Tsuna.

"Gawd… that sorry piece of shit would NEVER reach anything resembling success. He's probably still living off with his Momma," Mochida slurred the insult as he downed another glass of alcohol.

"Nah, man. I haven't seen him in his house in quite some time. He actually only goes there on several occasions with a really nice expensive-looking car and suit, not to mention the many other scary looking men," a random person within the crowd had said who happens to had been living in an apartment near the Sawada residence.

"Wha- pshh! It's probably borrowed or stolen. If he's not living with his Mom then he's probably somewhere else, barely out of the streets suffering," snickered the barely sober Mochida.

"Yeah, he's off pleading to work as a janitor on a small company," added another random former student who had once been part of Tsuna's bullies before Reborn had come, howling in mockery and laughter.

"C'mon guys, I know_ Dame_-Tsuna was bad back then, but he wasn't _that_ bad. It's not right to just outright insult the guy without even knowing what really happened to him. I mean, he might be secretly good at something, and had pursued that and became successful. He might even be that rich business man on the TV. You guys know that right? That rich guy owning the _Il Vasto Cielo Corp. _that had the same name, brown eyes and hair,"

"Oh yeah, that. I spewed out my coffee through my nose when I saw that the first time on the news and outright laughed right after. I mean, it couldn't be him right? What were the chances of that happening? And yeah, I agree that he might actually be good at something else, but let's face it, he can't be really that good and _lucky_ to be that rich and successful, yah' know?"

"But hey, if it were really him that would have been really cool! He's gonna be part of those zero-to-hero stories, like literally. And we've seen him from when he was still a "zero." Oh yeah, I heard that guy denotes millions to charity every year and had funded several health facilities for improvisations here in Japan. I even heard he really saved a guy walking down the streets from getting hit by a car!"

"Didn't he just suddenly jumped off _his_ car and tackled the poor man from getting crashed by a truck, not a car?"

"Same difference,"

"Right. And also-"

"ALRIGHT. Alright. That guy from the TV saved a man and donated to charity, so what? Yeah, _Dame_-Tsuna and that guy had the same name, and colour of hair and eyes but the similarities ends there. So it's not him. It's definitely not him. Period," Mochida glared at the crowd as they had reeled off of talking about him and the despairing difference that man had with _Dame_-Tsuna of all people!

When they thought of what Mochida said, the crowd began to feel disappointed and less excited about the topic. There were just too many differences.

Just as Mochida was about to continue his rant, a familiar voice cut him off.

"And why do you think it's not possible for that person to be the same as our Sawada?" an amused Kurokawa Hana had joined the crowd followed by a curious but smiling Sasagawa Kyoko.

"I'm sure Tsu-kun wouldn't appreciate the insults Mochida-sempai. And I know I don't as well. So please stop saying bad things about Tsu-kun. He's a really nice guy," Kyoko had admonished the slightly reddening Mochida, both out of embarrassment for being berated by Kyoko of all people and being in the mere presence of the said beaut.

"W-Whatever," clearing his throat, he tried to once again compose himself then smelled his breath if it was still bearable despite the many alcohol he had consumed, "But he still couldn't have been the rich guy from TV just because. It would have been too good to be true. It's impossible."

"Really now," smirking at the older man's countenance, Hana walked off the crowd while towing Kyoko with her. But before she fully left, she turned her head over her shoulders just slightly so Mochida and the rest would see her increasingly smirking face, "Actually, you'd be surprised at how surprisingly overrated impossible has become."

A moment of silence passed through the crowd, thinking whether they had just heard what Kurokawa had said right. Kurokawa had been a fairly new lawyer to the _Il Vasto Cielo Corp._, but surely she might have known the said rich man or at least met the man once, since being a lawyer did mean talking with the client to discuss their case. A thought had then popped through their minds as they wondered about what she said, without any solid confirmation, and what their thought processes are entailing. Could _Dame_-Tsuna actually be the same as the owner of such a prestigious corporation? Or was it merely coincidence that they had the same name and features that many others might share as well?

Before they could come up with any other conclusion, the door opened quite grandiosely and obnoxiously loud that it had gotten every single person within the vicinity to turn their attentions to the entrance.

* * *

When the time for the event came, he had confidently strode off his car with two most trusted men, all respectable in an expensive coat and tie get-up, Tsuna most especially. He's not one to boast his wealth but it is a must to make a show of power to the underworld as well as to the public. In the public's eyes, he's a well-known and very successful business man owning the _Il Vasto Cielo Corp_. He had been seen in the television a few times, but he mostly let other people handle the media since it still felt really awkward and irritating to talk to so many rowdy and pushy people all at the same time. Despite all his fame and wealth, he could pretty much guess that his former classmates is probably still in denial of his success. Some maybe even thought that it was someone else with the same name and distinct brown fluffy hair and chocolate, with a tint of gold when given the right light, eyes. But he couldn't really blame them. He'd changed a lot after all. He wasn't the same _Dame_-Tsuna that they once knew of. His brown unkempt hair that used to look simply like a mop of brown, now looked like it was styled to look like that (even though it was purely natural. But hey! They're free think otherwise). His big doe eyes from his childhood had become narrower but still looked larger than it actually is due to his fringes framing his face, making his face look smaller. He had grown out of his baby fats and had now a well-built stature that women had drooled over every time. He had also gotten into a growth spurt and is now taller than average but is still shorter than his guardians sans Chrome and Lambo (though he had an inkling suspicion that the teenager might outgrew him someday as well). Overall, he had grown quite well enough, if he says so himself. He was pretty much sure his friends were merely kidding or exaggerating when they said women would describe him as "dangerously hot."

As Gokudera and Yamamoto opened the door to the gym, with Gokudera fuming heatedly to the other and Yamamoto laughing so carelessly, they had pushed the door unwittingly hard and gave too much force into merely opening a door. As a result they had walked into a silent crowd with all every single person's attention solely to their group. Chrome, who had appeared out of nowhere while they were still walking to their destination, squeaked when she noticed all the stares. She had been on the brunt of their attention since she was currently standing in between Tsuna and the crowd; and at the forefront of the entrance with the light facing toward the inside of the gym so everyone would definitely see her rather than Tsuna, who was standing behind her, because the light would have beamed around her just enough to momentarily block them from seeing everything else outside.

Amused at the situation, Tsuna decided to merely watch in the side lines as his two other guardians both sent him sheepish looks. Tsuna merely shook his head lightly in response to express that he hadn't minded it at all. Then, counting down in his head, he waited for all the madness that would surely ensue.

3.

2.

1.

"Kyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's Gokudera-kun/Yamamoto-kun!" an ear-piercing unified squeals echoed throughout the walls of the gymnasium. Ten years later and the squeals from the former fan clubs still makes his ears' bleed. He shrugged in exasperation at the overwhelming and unneeded extreme, quoting his Sun guardian, welcoming. Though it was funny to watch both his male guardians panicking and see their lives pass through their eyes like they were about to die. But really, they're just exaggerating. They're not going to die, per se, just going to be abused in many different levels by their female (and sometimes even male) fans. It's hilarious when it's not you that's being harassed. Oh, believe him when he says he'd been through the same thing and his guardians merely watched him in amusement like what he's doing right now, though Gokudera would often gave in to his pleadings for help anyway. But, hey, he'd step in before things get serious, though right now he'd like to relish in enjoying the free show happening in front of him.

On the other hand, Chrome's standing still in front of him, shocked of what's happening even though she'd seen this before. It still stunned her to the core to see women (and men) openly harassing her friends in public! There really wasn't much of physical harassment to the two other than quick hugs, and taps here and there from all over their body. What's overwhelming the two were the countless people surrounding them and doing all those simultaneously while asking questions that mostly couldn't be understood anyway.

Chuckling a bit to himself with eyes still glimmering with amusement, his attention partly shifted to his newest companion, who had been planning on surprising him by giving a tap on the shoulder.

"Hello there, Enma-kun. How's England?"

_Sigh._ "C'mon, Tsuna-kun, couldn't you have at least pretended you were surprised like a normal person? You know, to alleviate a friend's amusement?" a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whine escaped through the red-head's mouth as he withdrew his hand mere centimetres away from the brunette boss' shoulder.

Smirking at his friend's frown (they're adults, damnit, so it's not a pout), Tsuna almost laughed at his friend for even attempting to surprise him when he knew very well that Tsuna had already noticed him tailing their group a little while after Chrome appeared.

"Oh, yes! Adelheid, Kyoya's making his usual rounds so he's probably already watching everything from the rooftop. I'd usually let you two have your customary fights, but I have to ask you to lay-low right now. You already know why," Tsuna looked back by his shoulder to talk to said female and sheepishly smiled in apology.

"Hmf," a smirk answered him as Adelheid left to greet the former prefect and hopefully they'll heed his plea.

Slinging an arm on the brunette's shoulder, Enma waved his hand in acknowledgment to Chrome when her attention finally left the other two fellow guardians.

"By the way…" Enma started loud enough to carry out to the few nearer to the entrance from the crowd inside, just so he could garner enough attention to make his own version of a grand entrance. Successfully gaining the increasing attention he had planned, he grinned at his companion, "Why haven't we entered yet? Were you waiting for the red carpet to be laid before walking down inside? I thought you liked to be known as a humble person?"

"Was that really necessary? I was still enjoying the show, you know,"

"Well, that's what you get for not cooperating with me,"

The two mafia bosses walked into the stunned crowd, with one sighing in exasperation while the other grinning like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

_"Angels had fallen from the sky,"_ were the first thought that ran through the crowd's minds. Someone had even fainted after a mere five seconds of silence. But no one could blame her. Two of the most handsome men that they had ever seen in their lives were standing before them with expensive looking tuxedos. One of them had an unruly shaggy hair and narrowed eyes glinting in merriment with a colour that people would have argued that that's just as red as blood. As morbid as that may have sounded, it was simply beautiful to look at as it shimmered in the light. He had this strong jaw lines and unmistakable firm and muscled body structure. It wasn't as buff as wrestlers nor other body builders, but just enough for it to be just right. His aura just seemed welcoming and friendly that anyone wouldn't mind him as company for hours on end. It was remarkably intoxicating that people exposed to it long enough would have been drawn to something close to an avid worshipper. On the other hand, the other man had this beautiful face that could be mistaken as a girl's at first glance. But if anyone stared long enough they would had seen the boyish yet charming smile that caught them breathless when combined with his narrowed golden chocolate eyes that only seemed big because of how they were framed by his luscious fluffy chestnut hair that stuck out stylishly every which way. Unlike his companion, his build seemed leaner but just was just as fit. He also had this powerful yet inviting aura surrounding him that just made them want to be near him despite feeling like he's dangerous and they should run away. It was like tasting ecstasy, hazardous for oneself but you just wouldn't be able to help it but want more.

With one raised eyebrow at the crowd's silence, the brunette threw his companion's arm off his shoulder and proceeded to walk inside the gymnasium. No one moved nor dared to make a sound, as if waiting for the man to do something miraculous right then and there. His friend however, seemed to have no qualms in breaking the silence by his amused chuckles as he followed inside. This caused cascading reactions from the crowd. Some choked on their saliva in shock, others swooned at the males mere sight, and there were those who were gagging or trying to stop the flow of blood coming out of their noses.

As for the three guardians, they were standing by a corner forgotten. If anyone would take notice, they would have seen them roll their eyes as if they were expecting that to happen. And if anyone would have heard their conversation, they would have identified who the two were earlier than anyone else. But it seemed that there wasn't any need for that because someone else had provided everyone with the information.

"Oi, Kozarto! Sawada! What the hell kept you two so long? You're late. I was pretty sure the time in the invitation had been written in big bold letters," Kurokawa stated loud enough for half the crowd to hear, strangely smirking smugly in victory with Yamamoto while Gokudera was grumbling curses on his own.

"Ahh, Tsu-kun and Enma-kun, I'm glad you two could make it," Kyoko smiled as she tried to reach the two men.

As soon as the two women's words processed through their minds, all hell broke loose. _Literally._ Those who were holding something in their hands had momentarily lost control of their motor skills and loosened their grips causing the objects they were holding to fall off with a _clang _to the floor. Some who couldn't believe what they heard, went into self-denial and rolled in a ball in a dark corner or had started mumbling to themselves and kept hitting their heads to the walls or any hard surface near them for that matter. While those who were stubborn and jealous (i.e. Mochida and co.), refused to believe it and scowled as if he's being conned by an overly enthusiastic salesman who was obviously lying about his products' value.

Smiling brightly at his friend, Tsuna waved his hand as he finally reached the woman who had fainted earlier. Crouching on one knee, he took the woman's hand to his own as he checked her pulse and found her to be only unconscious. The brunette nodded to himself and thought the woman only fainted due to lack of oxygen or shocked caused by his guardians' loud entrance.

"Can someone bring her a glass of water?" Enma said and followed his friend as Tsuna took the woman to his arms and carried her bridal style into a corner near the stage where she'd be more comfortable and less stuffed by the crowd. Whereas the forgotten guardians, Yamamoto and Gokudera, discretely followed on the sides while Chrome kept close to the entrance to keep watch.

"I'll get it," someone from the crowd said as she finally woke up from her dazed state and immediately went to the refreshments' area, not caring anymore that the two handsome males were their former classmates known as the _Dame_-duo. She just wanted to get her shot at getting close to them. Finally, getting out of their stupor, the other (unmarried) females in the room (sans Kyoko and Hana) caught on to what she was trying to do and so a mini war between them proceeded just so they could get near the clueless brunette and red-head.

Just as Tsuna was about to lay the unconscious woman in his arms to the floor, she woke up, "Ugh. What happened?"

"Oh, great. You're awake," Tsuna's deep silky and melodic smooth voice startled her and realized she was being carried by someone. She looked up and her face suddenly turned a bright furious shade of red that could rival Enma's hair.

"Hey, is she alright?" Enma placed a hand on top of her head as soon as Tsuna had guided her to a chair. Having the two males up close and looking worried for herself, the woman's already blushing face heated up till her ears and neck were just as red as her face. And just right on that moment, another woman had approached them with their requested glass of water, only she looked oddly dishevelled and panting hoarsely like she'd been ran by a truck while running through a marathon.

"Whoa! Are _you _alright?" this time Enma asked the newly arrival with a shocked expression on his face.

"Why don't you take a seat as well? You can have that glass of water, I'll just get another one for her," Tsuna grimaced at her appearance as he gestured for her to the seat beside the one who fainted first.

"Oh, there's no need for that Tsuna-kun. Here," Kyoko's smiling face greeted them as she offered the glass on her hands, "I thought Mori-chan might need more so I got this for her when I saw her fainted. It was a good thing that I got one earlier 'cause all beverages seemed to have disappeared. I guess everyone just got thirsty."

The two male guardians plus Kurokawa rolled their eyes in their corner.

Oddly enough, as this was all happening a series of explosions and screams of horror and mercy can be heard just outside of the gym.

* * *

_Outside the gym…_

_BOOM!_

Another explosion blasted several grunts from the enemy famiglia, courtesy of Lambo who was grinning madly as he continued bombarding the enemies with his grenades. A little while after Tsuna and co. arrived inside the gymnasium, the _Zetsubō-tekina-kai_, a yakuza from Tokyo, and _Bramosia_, the enemy famiglia that sent the death threat, had went barrelling headfirst from the school's gates towards the gymnasium.

The school was peaceful and relatively empty at first, sans the regularly patrolling prefects of the school, and so the enemy thought it would be the best time to attack. However, as soon as they entered the school, Lambo appeared out of nowhere with a smirk and threw grenades at them. Then, all the other guardians and Vongola mafiosi materialized around them. And before the enemies could even blink, Vongola (and Adelheid) had attacked mercilessly.

Hibari immediately got his tonfas out and merrily went smashing the enemies black and blue, disseminating dozens by the minute on one side. Adelheid, on the another area, got her battle fans out and violently delivered painful strikes, gravely injuring them to a bloody mess. Ryohei was punching enemies left and right, sending some flying off just to hit another and leaving everyone else with cracked bones and missing teeth. Finally, there was Mukuro, laughing manically as he unleashed gruesome illusions that left his victims mentally impaired and/or screaming out mercy for all the horrors they're seeing.

On the side line, the rest of the men from Vongola and Foundation found themselves with nothing else to do but to drag the bodies to one side and taking care of the lucky grunts who managed to escape the fearsome guardians of Vongola Decimo and Adelheid. It didn't even take fifteen minutes for all the enemies to have been soundly defeated.

* * *

_Back at the gym…_

_"What the hell's taking them so long?! They should have already started the ambush five minutes ago! It shouldn't be taking them this long to take down those brats from DC. Those were kids and they're hardcore yakuza and mafiosi for fuck's sake!" _Mochida growled in irritation as he waited for the plan to enact.

They had painstakingly planned for this weeks ago. Mochida was supposed to be the inside man in the reunion. It was his job to send the invitation to Tsuna and his friends merely a few days before the event so the Vongola wouldn't have enough time to make preparations against their attack. And Tsuna, the goody-two-shoes that he is would attend the reunion. The Vongola would then station men inside the gymnasium then they'd surround the building, outnumber the Vongola and defeat them. And they'll have the last laugh. Well, at least that's how they planned it but nothing's happening as of yet. Half-an-hour had already passed and there were still no sign of the attack.

He glared at Tsuna, who's been acting like he's all big and powerful (in Mochida's eyes, anyway), "_Damn Vongola. Can't believe that loser became a mafia boss!" _Thinking about the time he found out that_ Dame_-Tsuna was actually part of the mafia, let alone the mafia boss of the most "powerful" mafia family in Italy, he couldn't help but scowl and glare even harder. He was studying back then at Tokyo University when he joined _Zetsubō-tekina-kai_. He started out as a lowly grunt then worked himself up until he became a lieutenant. That's when he begun to get informed of the real things happening in the underground world of crime syndicates. He was beyond shocked and outraged when he found out that his former schoolmates had become part of Vongola's upper echelon and _Dame-_Tsuna, of all people, became boss. Not just any boss but a mafia boss! He couldn't believe it! He was just so furious that he lashed out violently every time he hears _his _name and Vongola. So when he heard that _Bramosia famiglia_, an ally to _Zetsubō-tekina-kai_,were planning on taking down Vongola, he immediately took action and convinced his boss to join the attack. He arranged the reunion then sent out the invitations. He even helped out somewhat with the planning!

His narrowed eyes followed the _parasite _known as _Dame_-Tsuna, as he brought Mori to the stage and the rest of the female population went haywire when the _parasite _and the _loser_ requested for a _**damn glass of fucking water**_!_"Tch. Look at that fucker talking like he owns the place. I bet he's still the same ol' Dame-Tsuna who can't kick a soccer ball without injuring himself. What does these people see in him anyway? He's so scrawny and ugly that his mom wouldn't even dare to say he's not."_

=======================Line break============================

Just a little after Kyoko went to Tsuna and Enma, the rest of the population within the gym finally snapped out of their trance and greeted the newly arrivals. The sensible ones patted and congratulated them as they asked about their lives. Some even half-jokingly and half-hopeful had asked Tsuna if he could give them a job in _Il Vasto Cielo Corp_. since it was now as clear as day that Tsuna really is the boss of said company. Tsuna, not seeing anything wrong, happily told them to just bring their resumes in the Japanese branch and he'd call over Haru, the acting CEO of that particular branch, to get them interviewed. He had Gokudera hand over his business card to them. Enma even brought out business cards of his own. Even though his (surface) business wasn't as big and famous as Vongola's, it was still a well-respected company in Japan which happened to be the mother company of the same real state agency Mochida was working in. His former classmates suddenly felt guilty over antagonizing the brunette and Enma during their middle school years and apologized, but the two just waved them off with a smile like it wasn't of importance.

Although more than half of their classmates were now happily enjoying the festivities once again as they included the Vongola ensemble and Enma, the rest of them who were still bitter and righteously stupid and prideful that couldn't accept the _Dame_-duo's supposed success that happened to be much profitable than their own, approached them with gritted teeth and venomous glares.

"What the hell's wrong with everyone? That's _Dame_-Tsuna and Loser-Enma, you can't be seriously licking their toes just because they got lucky! That's just a farce! I bet their companies would go crashing down epically within the year just because it's those two who're the boss," former bully #1 glowered maliciously to the said pair.

"**What. Did. You just say about Juudaime?**Huh?!" Gokudera answered, responding with a vicious glare of his own whilst Yamamoto scooted a bit closer to his boss in habit, there have many other circumstances where other bosses had insulted and threatened Tsuna that had ended up in an all-out fight.

"C'mon man, stop being such a sore loser. You should be congratulating these guys. And you should be happy to know that our former classmates had gotten that far!" another classmate of theirs patted said bully in the back with a smile while sweating as he could feel the raging killing intent the silverette was releasing in waves.

"Like hell I'd congratulate them. They're the lowest of the low! They might not even be running the company by themselves and just happened to be the front-man. They could be feeding off someone else's hard work!" former bully #2 added into the conversation. The atmosphere seemed to have become tensed so everyone else scurried to the sides to avoid conflict and trying to pretend, though failing greatly, that they're busy with something else. Because everyone knows that Gokudera always had these sticks that looks eerily like dynamites even during their middle school days, and now that he looked enraged, they wouldn't be surprised if something… or rather, someone suddenly blows up! Even Yamamoto, looked somewhat edgy.

"I suggest you stop right there before anyone could get hurt," Yamamoto dangerously said in a low and cold voice, that they didn't even know he was capable of doing, while fingering _Shigure kintoki_ on his back. Mochida, noticing this, stepped up with a rather challenging tone as his eyes glinted in malice.

"Or what? Are you going to kill us for insulting your boss? You used to be this happy and peaceful guy that were all-smiles and were friendly to anyone, but when you started hanging out with _Sawada_ you changed. Well, I wouldn't be surprised anymore if you just cut my head off any minute now since you, as well as Sawada and Gokudera are mafia!" casually shrugging his shoulders like he just commented something about the weather, he grinned in spite as several gasps were heard all around the gym. The Vongola gang and Enma narrowed their eyes dangerously as soon as the word mafia went out of his mouth. The atmosphere inside the gym went down a few degrees and the tension thickened until someone could seemingly cut it with a knife.

"**Mochida!** What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop accusing those three just because they had gotten more successful than you," Kurokawa Hana went barrelling forward to cut in between the two opposing groups, trying to stop the trouble from getting further by pointing reasons to the blockhead who's obviously (to the Vongola side) also a part of the underworld.

"Oh, shut up, Kurokawa! Everyone already knows that you're their lawyer so, of course, you'd be siding with them," former bully #2 said smugly but began sweating when the said lawyer directed her heated glare to him for being an idiot.

"Guys, guys… chill. Kurokawa's not at fault here. She's being paid to do this, remember?" Mochida continued with his antipathy, trying to rile up the rest of the population to go against the Vongola. On the other hand, Hana was getting livid with Mochida's attitude and insults, if it weren't for Kyoko trying to calm her down, she might have already jumped that man and punched him hard like how Ryohei had taught her.

"Oi, oi… don't you think you're going over the line there, Mochida? I mean, I know Tsuna, Enma, and Kurokawa are hotshots now but they're not that bad. You don't need to go that far-"

"Shut up! I'm not lying! In fact, I could prove it to everyone that they're mafia!" Mochida hollered to cut off his other classmate. Grinning darkly to himself, he noticed that the Vongola side suddenly tensed, even Kyoko who he thought was ignorant of her friends' true occupation looked somewhat alarmed, "_Looks like she isn't as innocent as everyone thought her to be. Too bad, I might have spared her if she'd had agreed and went to my side."_

"You're actually serious? I thought that thing about them being in the mafia was just a sham?" former bully #1 looked back at the yakuza member in shock, confusion and disbelief.

"Of course, I'm serious! In fact, they're having a war against another mafia family right outside the gym," Mochida declared with outright confidence as he was sure there's fighting going on outside even though the attack hadn't come inside yet. He thought the Vongola probably had something that could isolate the whole gym from hearing any noise from outside since they're full of technology junkies and nerds.

In between his musing, Chrome had appeared beside Tsuna unnoticed to many, whispering quietly about something. Nodding at her report, Tsuna thanked Chrome as he discretely signalled Yamamoto and Gokudera about the report.

"Stop lying already, Mochida. There's nothing going on outside. I can't even hear a thing that's out of place! If there's this "mafia war" happening in the school, we would have already heard explosions and everything," exclaimed someone from the crowd in exasperation as the rest were losing interest to Mochida's accusations, filing them out of their minds as it was obviously a farce.

"Mochida, I know we've had a rough relationship since middle school and it's been years. So why don't we just all get along and-"

"Fuck no! I could prove it, damnit! Just you wait and see," Mochida stomped off to the gym's entrance after cutting whatever "_nonsense"_ Tsuna was about to say. The crowd, curious as to how Mochida would prove the impossible, followed behind with the Vongola gang. As he reached for the doors, he gave one last triumphant smirk towards Tsuna before opening the door.

"He's going to make a fool out of himself," Enma commented quietly to his friend with a serious look on his face.

And make a fool out of himself he did. As soon as the double doors opened, everyone had seen nothing out of the ordinary on the surroundings. It was as it was when Tsuna and co. had arrived. Mochida, not believing what he's seeing, started walking stiffly outside, trying to find any proof of the supposed mafia war that was happening or at least had happened within the school grounds, but he found none.

"C'mon, let's just go inside and forget about all this. We still had a lot time to enjoy the rest of the day," someone patted his shoulder in consolation as the rest just shook their heads and went inside, trying to forget all that recently happened so Mochida wouldn't lose face.

Still unable to believe what's happening in front of him, Mochida held his head in confusion as he fell down to his knees, "What… just happened? This wasn't-… Why are… How'd… Ahhhh!"

"So what are we gonna do about him, Juudaime?" Gokudera calmly walked in front of Mochida while lighting up a cigarette. He crouched down to level his eyes with the bewildered man and blew some smoke to his face just as Mochida look up to him with fearful eyes. Only him, Gokudera, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Enma were left outside. The other three had him surrounded so he wouldn't be able to make a getaway even if he tried.

"Even though all went well and no one found out the truth, he still violated the _omerta_," Yamamoto mercilessly reminded them of the gravity of Mochida's _sin._ A sharp intake of breath was heard from the said _criminal_, as his whole disposition suddenly trembled in realization.

"Should we call the _Vindice_?" Yamamoto asked on his other side with a surprisingly blank tone. But when Mochida heard the word "_Vindice"_ he suddenly forgot about everything else but fear and panic. He'd heard of _Vindice,_ and he didn't like it. Everyone who knows something fears the mafia and the whole underground criminal syndicate law enforcers. They're feared and they're brutal when it comes to handing out punishments. Mochida was sure he wouldn't be able to live after going through a day in _Vindice_'s prison. Gokudera scowled and took a step back as a foul smell waved off of Mochida, when he had unknowingly pissed in his pants.

"No. There's no need for that. You're right when you said he violated the _omerta_ but nothing serious really came out of it. However, a violation is still a violation so we'll have to give him his punishment ourselves. I'm sure the _Vindice_ wouldn't interfere," Tsuna stared down at the yakuza member with calm and cold eyes that sent Mochida a shiver down his spines, "We'll give him to Hibari. He'll find an appropriate punishment for him."

Just then, something metallic clicked ominously into place as Mochida's hands were pinned together by handcuffs on his back. Shuddering more violently, Mochida slowly turned around only to come face-to-face by the infamous Vongola Cloud Guardian.

"Hibari," Tsuna nodded in acknowledgment as Hibari forcefully pulled Mochida to his feet, "Don't let _Onii-san _see him, he'll kill him for getting Kyoko into danger."

"Hn," and that was the last he'd heard before everything went black.

* * *

The rest of the reunion went well after that. When the others asked what happened to Mochida, they just answered that he went home early. Some were suspicious but no one voiced their thoughts, some things are better left unknown after all.

* * *

Notes:

*I honestly know nothing of cars, I just searched the most expensive cars and found those names. Apparently, _Maybach Exelero _has only been manufactured once when some guy named "Birdman" went crazy and decided he wanted a nice and REALLY expensive car.

**_Il Vasto Cielo _literally means "the vast sky" in Italian. Note that I used Google translate for this, so if there's anything wrong that's why.

***I figured it at least took two years since the start of the series before Tsuna had accepted and been initiated as the boss of Vongola.

****I don't really drink alcohol so I'm not really sure if five bottles of sake wouldn't be enough to get anyone (even people with a high alcohol tolerance to not feel drunk at all) and be finished within fifteen minutes while talking.

Translations (c/o Google Translate):

_Zetsubō-tekina -_ means desperate

_Bramosia -_ means greed, longing, yearning, anxiety

_Onii-san _- big brother

* * *

Omake #1

_Just right after Tsuna & Enma walked inside the gym.._

"And there goes the Tsuna effect doubled by Enma's presence. And if Haru were here, she would have added the sparkles in the air," Yamamoto said in mild exasperation as he kept smiling at their friends' obliviousness to their charisma's influence to the public.

"Juudaime's simply that great," Gokudera added with a smirk as Chrome nodded.

"How long do you think before they'll realize who they are and go berserk?"

"Tch. With only these morons' brains? Never. But since I see Sasagawa coming, I'd say it'll be about five minutes with the rate of speed she's walking. But then again, I see Kurokawa's smirking face so it'll most likely take a little over that, around eight to ten minutes top, before the morons implode out of their own idiocies,"

"I'd bet you $100,000 that it'll take less than five,"

"Make that $300,000 and you're on,"

"Deal," Yamamoto smiled wider at his bet.

"Deal," Gokudera smirked already feeling confident with his computation as Chrome took out a stop watch to keep count of the time. However, as soon as he said those words he begun to regret it as he noticed the quick exchange of nods between the smiling rain guardian and new _Il Vasto Cielo Corp_.'s lawyer.

"Oi, Kozarto! Sawada! What the hell kept you two so long? You're late. I was pretty sure the time in the invitation had been written in big bold letters," Kurokawa stated loud enough for half the crowd to hear, smirking smugly in victory with Yamamoto while looking towards the silver-haired bomber.

"Damn. I've been duped. Shouldn't have tripled the numbers," Vongola's right-hand man grumbled to himself while Chrome silently kept her stop watch back to her pockets when she found it unnecessary once more.

"Send half of that to my account and the other to Hana's,"

"Tch. Shuddup,"

* * *

Omake #2

_The enemies preparations & planning for their attack..._

_Bromasia's _and_ Zetsubō-tekina-kai's_ planning with the attack to Vongola had went on for weeks just so they could devise a fool-proof plan. The plan was to arranged an expected and very normal class reunion so no one would suspect. They'd plan the date and have their preparations prior the date for said attack. They'll make sure the Vongola would have no time to plan out for their defence by sending in the invitation and death threat a day or two before said event. By then, they would have planted bombs inside the gymnasium and had blocked off every possible way out. When Vongola discovers both letters, they wouldn't have enough time to plan so they'll panic and just have Decimo's guardians and a few men situated within the gym. A few grunts would probably be running around to check for enemies, but those would be easy to dispose of. So when the Decimo arrives with his guardians and bodyguards, all entrances would have been sealed off then they would have the gym surrounded and the Vongola outnumbered. They'll make their demands, fool them into giving all their resources to them, then kill everyone within the gym and become the most powerful criminal syndicates before the end of the day.

Their plan was simple yet effective. It was definitely fool-proof and nothing would stop them from defeating the Vongola. At least, that's what they thought would happen.

Instead of sending the two letters a day or two before the event, Mochida sent in three days prior instead so it would be received the following day or the next; however, he didn't expect it to get to Vongola headquarters within the day! But they paid no mind to this since the Vongola would still have little to no time to prepare.

They then proceeded to their next step of the plan, planting bombs and sealing off exits in the gym. It had been hard to be able to sneak around the school because of the constant patrols of both the DC and Foundation members, and at times even Hibari himself would make the patrol. It took them the last two days before the event just so they could implant the bombs and seal off any exit. However, the following day, they discovered that the Vongola had ransacked the whole school in and out and had found all the bombs easily. Part two of the plan had been foiled but they could still go on without the bombs, they resolved.

The following day, they had prepared every artillery they could get their hands on and waited for the moment to charge in. The school was deceitfully peaceful when the moment came with only a few of the Disciplinary committee and Foundation members walking around for patrol without a student nor any other Vongola and Shimon guardians in sight. The only guardians besides the three in the gym that could be seen were Hibari and Adelheid, who were both in the rooftop discussing about something seriously. But those two could be disposed of easily with their overwhelming numbers.

Nodding to themselves, the boss of both syndicates' were the first to charge in however, when they thought everything was still going according to plan, all hell broke loose. It only took Vongola fifteen minutes to be taken down and to think only the guardians participated and none of them were even sweating. "_Monsters," _they thought as one.

"Well, that was a waste of time and resources. I didn't even have to use my thunder set for this! I thought I could zap a few with it so I could show my greatness!" Lambo whined in dissatisfaction as he grumbled about the unfairness of the situation even though no one from the Vongola was really paying him any attention.

"_Fuck. They're worse than monsters," _the two defeated syndicates gulped in synchronization and prayed for mercy.

* * *

Omake #3

After the reunion was over and all traces of the earlier fiasco were removed, everyone went back to their homes with Tsuna, Lambo and Gokudera proceeding their venture to the Sawada residence. Once they've arrived, they stopped dead on their tracks as an unexpected scene greeted them.

Reborn's back.

Reborn's back and sitting on the dining table while drinking a cup of expresso.

"Reborn… since when did you get back?" Tsuna sighed in exasperation as he trudged to the dining table himself, followed by the other two guardians, and asked his mom for something to nibble with, not even bothering to ask how the hitman knew they were in Japan nor how he got there so fast. He knew Reborn wouldn't answer anyway, and Reborn's just weird like that.

A gunshot rang and subsequently a bullet hurled where his head had formerly been if he hadn't moved it an inch to the side, "It's not that I'm weird, Dame-Tsuna. It's because I'm amazing just like that!"

A click echoed ominously from the gun within the hitman's hand, "and don't you dare roll your eyes on me. You're still a hundred years too early to go cheeky on me."

"Uh-huh," Tsuna replied in a deadpan as he took a bite of a cookie from the plate Nana placed on the table and ducked to the side once more as another bullet passed by him. They had already gotten used to this routine over the last ten years, and Tsuna no longer squeaks like a girl and Gokudera panicking like headless chicken whenever this happens; so they merely continued to eat as if nothing wrong was happening.

Reborn inwardly sighed in disappointment for losing one of his most entertaining skits, he missed scaring the crap out of his student with just a stare and a smirk or torturing… he meant, tutoring for that matter. Perhaps he should go look for a new victim… erm, student to teach? Shaking his head inside, he focused his attention to the recent event that happened merely a few hours ago.

"You know," he started as he took another sip of his heavenly beverage known to man as a cappuccino, "every time I leave you alone, you always seemed to go through some sort of trouble."

"There's always trouble in my life, Reborn. You were the cause half of the time," Tsuna said with a nonchalant tone, already expecting Reborn to shoot at him but the hitman didn't. Instead he continued as if he wasn't interrupted at all.

"Hmmm..." he said, as if thinking deeply, "What was it that happened last time when I left? Was that the time half of HQ blew up? Or was it when you almost got caught by the CIA when you were negotiating with Nubo in the US?"

"The one with the Nubo, Reborn-san," Gokudera helpfully supplied as he took another cookie in the plate.

"Reborn… you might actually be getting old,"

BANG! BANG!

Tsuna once again successfully evaded Reborn's gunshots as the hitman threateningly played around with his gun, "Getting old are for wimps. Even Nono, despite his age, never really grew old. He was still alive and kicking scums from lowly mafia families who dare cross him even after his retirement."

"Right, you'll never grow old 'cause you're the greatest hitman in the world," Tsuna sarcastically said as he caught three bullets and avoided seven more while drinking his tea.

"Don't you get sassy on me...! And besides, you'd sooner grow white hair than me actually getting old, _Dame_-Tsuna," Reborn smirked in victory as Tsuna grumbled under his breath. The brunette wasn't upset because of insult, but because he might actually grew white hair faster with all the trouble his guardians' gets themselves into!

* * *

A/N: So yeah, that concludes things. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this one shot. And if there was anything wrong in the fic itself or in the grammar please feel free to put them in your reviews. I'd appareciate it if you'll me know of your thoughts & reactions to this. Although I said that, I actually don't appreciate flames. You could give me negative reactions but please no flaming. Do say it in a more civilised way. Thank you!

I'll probably also try writing one of those time travel or twin fics when I had the time & inspirations, so you can all pm me or leave it inyour reviews your suggestions~

So yeah, that's all. Ciao~


End file.
